Retailers are constantly seeking eye-catching ways to promote or otherwise identify items being displayed on their merchandising fixtures. While there are numerous methods of doing so, one popular concept is to present graphics relating to the merchandise on a valance-type configuration located at or near the top of the fixture. Some such valances have been back lighted to provide the effect of an illuminated signage. In its simplest form, such an illuminated valance may merely take the form of a light-containing box positioned on a shelf. However, such is expensive, takes up valuable shelf space, and is difficult to maintain, such as when the light source must be replaced.
Other types of valances advantageously serve to hide additional inventory of the merchandise being displayed or other items used by the retailer. These types of valances could be illuminated as well and usually include a hinged panel which hangs down and carries the signage. The problem with these devices arises when access must be gained to whatever is positioned behind the panel. The user must either hold the panel up with one hand, thereby freeing only the other hand to manipulate items behind the panel, or some secondary component, such as prop rods or the like, must be utilized to hold the panel in the up position. Such is not only inconvenient and mechanically complex, but also can increase the cost of the unit and, if not properly operated, can cause damage to the panel.
As a result, the need exists for a valance for a retail display fixture which is inexpensive and which is easy to operate, from an open to closed position, and which can be readily illuminated, if desired.